Happy Bornday, Sakura
by Miinami
Summary: Sang suami terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan suatu hal yang berhasil membuat wajah wanita Uchiha itu memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. / Special Uchiha Sakura Birthday! Warning inside, RnR? xD


"Papa itu terlalu banyak!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Bukan, biar aku saja."

"Sarada pelankan suaramu."

"Papa, woaa Papa jangan ditaruh seperti itu!"

"Hn?"

 _ **BUM!**_

Sepasang ayah dan anak Uchiha itu terdiam, tak lama kemudian saling tatap. Melihat wajah dari masing-masing pemilik itu berubah menjadi hitam akibat ledakan barusan.

"Hahaha Papa! Lihatlah wajahmu!"

"Hmph—kau juga."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Bornday, Sakura**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ Sasuke—Sakura—Sarada ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cannon setting, oneshot mendekati fluffy, typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Special for Uchiha Sakura Birthday!**

 **SakuMama, selamat ulang tahun. Cepat berikan dedek Sarada adik ya. Teehee xD Kunoichi terhebat, tetap setia walau pernah hampir ditusuk husbando sendiri (** **ノへ￣、** **) *cekek Saskey* Sekali lagi, Otanjōbi Omedetou! My Queen! You always be my favourite character in the world. *tiup lilin* /lah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tadaima._ "

Uchiha Sakura melepas jas kerjanya dan menggantungnya pada gantungan baju dekat pintu. Tumben sekali rumahnya sepi, yang ia tahu saat ini baik suami ataupun putrinya sedang tidak dalam misi, itu berarti keduanya pasti berada di dalam rumah. Uchiha Sarada, putri kecil mereka biasa menyambut kedatangannya, tapi ini tidak.

"Sarada?" ucapnya mengulang, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan mendapati kedua orang yang ia cari sedang sibuk dengan masing-masing kegiatan yang entah apa itu. "Ah aku kira kalian sedang keluar." Sakura menghela napas berat lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping sang suami.

Emerald itu beralih menatap Sarada yang tengah serius menulis sesuatu pada gulungan khas ninja di atas meja, kemudian Sasuke yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di tangan kanannya yang tersisa. "Hei, apa kalian tahu hari apa ini?" tanyanya bersemangat, berharap bahwa kedua orang tersayangnya ini mengingat hari kelahirannya.

"Hn, apa?" jawab Sasuke, dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari buku yang kini ia baca. "Ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

Sasuke tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sarada mendongak lalu menjentrikkan jari tangannya, membuat senyum Sakura merekah. "Ah aku ingat, Konohamaru- _sensei_ berjanji mengajari tim kami jutsu terbaru."

Sarada juga sama.

Senyumnya pudar, Sakura terkekeh dipaksakan. "Ah, oh, itu bagus." Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan menyiapkan malam setelah selesai mandi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura tersenyum muram, tak apa, ini bukan berarti ia tidak berarti bagi Sasuke ataupun Sarada, ya 'kan? Tidak masalah, lagipula ia sudah dewasa, bukan lagi saatnya untuk merayakan bertambahnya umur. Hah, jika dipikir-pikir ia sudah tua, putrinya juga sekarang sudah berumur 12 tahun.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, hingga suara bising dari arah dapur membuat ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ada apa ini? Dan juga... bau sesuatu yang hangus. Oh baiklah, ada sesuatu yang buruk di sini. "Hei, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ia berlari menuju dapur, dan melihat keadaan tempatnya menyiapkan masakan bagi keluarga kecilnya bagai terkena sapuan angin topan, tepung berserakan bersama dengan beberapa bahan masakan lainnya, mangkuk kotor dimana-mana, dan yang paling tak bisa dipercaya adalah. "Hmph—kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan? Maksudku, itu, hitam." cicit Sakura seraya menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, bersiap untuk tertawa keras setelah ini.

Sasuke dan Sarada saling tatap, lalu mendengus ikut menahan tawa. "Kami... um, Mama." Sarada menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, mendekat beberapa langkah ke arah sang Ibu, kedua tangan yang semula berada di belakang punggung kecilnya kini dihadapkan ke depan, memperlihatkan sebuah kue kecil seukuran kepalan tangan berwarna coklat serta tulisan dalam huruf Jepang.

 _ **お誕生日おめでとう、ママ。**_

[ _Otanjōbi Omedetou_ , Mama. ]

Serta sebuah lilin kecil di atasnya.

Sakura terdiam, memperhatikan putri semata wayangnya terharu, kemudian beralih pada sang suami yang tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, kami belum mencobanya jadi... kupikir rasanya akan jauh dari yang diharapkan." ucap Sasuke, ikut mendekat ke arah keduanya.

Sasuke dan Sarada tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, serta mengangkat kue tersebut ke hadapan ibu satu anak yang saat ini masih terpaku. "Selamat ulang tahun. Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami." Keduanya berseru, meski suara Sarada lebih mendominasi daripada Sasuke.

Ah,

Ia ingin menangis.

"Mama, Mama jangan menangis!" Sarada menerjang wanita merah muda tersebut hingga Sakura sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, "Ayo coba kuenya."

"M... maaf." Sakura terkekeh kecil, kemudian menghapus sudut kelopak matanya yang berair. "Jadi ini yang membuat kalian seakan menghancurkan dapur?" tanyanya main-main. Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Terimakasih."

Sarada mengangguk malu-malu. "Ini kecil... karena Papa menumpahkan tepung yang tersisa, huh Papa memang tidak pandai memasak."

"Hei."

Sakura tertawa, ini adalah kejadian langka, Sasuke dan Sarada ternyata bekerja sama untuk membuatkannya kue ulang tahun. Meski ya, ia tidak yakin. Sakura menerima kuenya, mencubit sedikit menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, kemudian memakannya.

Pahit.

"Kalian serius?" Sakura hampir saja terbatuk jika ia tidak segera menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dan menetralkan wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna. "Ini... enak." ucapnya berbohong. Ah tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kue itu akan benar-benar terasa enak bagaimanapun rasa aslinya, karena ia menikmati usaha pembuatnya.

Sarada menerjang Sakura dan membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, sementara Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Selamat ulang tahun!" pekik Sarada untuk yang kesekian kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana mereka membuatnya hingga ini sulit sekali dibersihkan." gumam Sakura pelan, seraya terus menggosok mangkuk-mangkuk kotor tersebut di atas wastafel pencuci piring. Hingga sebuah lengan putih berotot melingkar di perutnya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn." Si pelaku menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya. Sasuke menempatkan wajahnya di antara lekukan bahu dan leher sang istri, menghirup wangi khas wanita yang telah mencintainya sejak dari sekian lama. "Maaf, kau butuh bantuan untuk itu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, kalian telah bekerja keras untuk ini." Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan lengan yang melingkar di perutnya, Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Sakura menoleh ke samping, hingga membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung pria yang kini memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Terimakasih."

"Hn. Walaupun rasanya pahit, eh?"

Emerald itu melebar, "Tunggu bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ekspresi wajahmu sangat mudah ditebak."

Wajahnya memanas, Sakura terkekeh pelan dan kembali menghadap ke arah wastafel. "Ehm, ya, mungkin."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke terdiam selama hampir beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan suatu hal yang berhasil membuat wajah wanita Uchiha itu memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga.

"Kurasa Sarada butuh adik."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **PIBESDEY SAKUMAMA AAAA QUEEN SEPANJANG MASA *LEMPAR LILIN* Sampai kapanpun masih ga percaya kalau OTP tercinta dari pas masih bocah udah cannon dan beranak 1 :") Sasuke beruntung dapetin cewe yang setia, kuat, cantik, ah sudahlah, kelebihan Sakura terlalu banyak sampai jari ini keriting dibuatnya (*** **。** **Д)o /nak**

 **Saya cinta Sakura teramat sangat, tapi saya bukan Sakura addict** **٩** **( 'ω' )** **و** **Sakura untuk Sasuke, Sasuke untuk Sakura. Uyeyeye~ semoga terhibur dengan fic gajeness ini ya :'9**

 **Yap! Sekali lagi, gabosen ngucapin otanjōbi omedetou SakuMama!(❁´‿`❁)**


End file.
